My Perfect Nerd
by Davey13
Summary: Hi guys im back with my new Alvinette My Perfect Nerd hope you guys read review and enjoy! Going to try and add some romance to this haha if i can.. T For Words  When the chipmunks and chipettes stay over at the munks house feelings for one another change
1. I See You Often Day

**DAvEy: HEY guys whats up im back a brand new year brand new stories  
and brand new stuff...i think. haha anyways im sorry about the very late  
upload of this new Alvinette fic. I originally planned it out upload it by  
December of 2010 but i guess i was wrong. (Damn writers block)  
So anyways i hope you guys had an Awesome Christmas and New years.  
(i noe i had an amazing New Years) *sighs* So Much Fire. Anyways  
I might be able to upload like Random Alvinette every wednesday or thursday.  
****A quick Announcement Im currently dating Simonsevilleluvsme haha Awesome Right.  
haha anyways here is my new Alvinette Called My Perfect Nerd I hope you Read Review  
And Enjoy so Yeah haha see you guys later. **

**(Ps Simonsevilleluvsme Is My Perfect Nerd)**

**Disclamier: I dO NOT OWN AATC/BATC**

**ENJOY (=**

**DAvEy-**

I See You Often Day

"Alvin Simon Theodore, time to get up" yelled their caretaker David Seville.

"*Groans* Later Dave" said the fifteen year old lazy chipmunk named Alvin Seville.

"Just get up Alvin we are going to be late for school" said Simon Seville his five minute younger brother.

"Come on Alvin it's Friday today anyways" said the youngest chipmunk of them all Theodore Seville.

"Alright alright! Shut up I'm getting up"  
"No need to yell Alvin, we are two feet away from you"  
"Yeah yeah whatever Simon" Alvin said walking out waving his hand at him.  
He went out of the room and down to eat his breakfast.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are even related" said Simon.

Theodore nodded his head in response.

Meanwhile across the street of the Seville house hold was the Millers home.

"Come on Brittany get up we are going to be late to school!" yelled a chunkie fifteen year old chipette named Eleanor  
Miller.

"Okay okay just stop shouting please!" snapped back the oldest chipette Brittany Miller.

Brittany was pretending to stretch and waited for Eleanor to leave.  
Once Eleanor stepped out and headed back to the bathroom Brittany went back to sleep.

"Sucker" Brittany said to herself.

"Did you get her out of bed yet?" asked the shy smart chipette named Jeanette.

"I tried" responded Eleanor.  
"*Sighs* Must we go through this everyday"  
"I think so Jeanette"

As Jeanette and Eleanor went down to eat their breakfast Their caretaker Miss Miller was waiting for them.

"Girls Wheres Brittany"  
"Sleeping" the two chipettes replied as they began to eat their breakfast.

"I'll go wake her up" Miss Miller said as she began to head up the stairs.

As Miss Miller reached the chipettes door and began to knock on the door.

"Brittany time to get up"  
"*Groans* In a while Miss Miller"  
"Okay then I guess you won't go to the sleep over with Alvin"  
"What!" Brittany screamed as she throw th covers to the floor not caring about the cold winter air.

"What do you mean I won't go to the sleep over with Alvin!" Brittany realized what she said .

"I mean why won't I go to the sleep over with the chipmunks!"  
"Because it's seven twenty and you have yet to get dress and eaten your breakfast."  
"Okay okay I'll eat right now"  
Brittany climbed out of bed not bothering to pick up her covers  
and headed down to the kitchen and saw her sister's putting their plates away in the sink.

"Its about time"

Brittany shot a glare at Eleanor.

"Alvin move!"  
"No you move Simon I was here first"  
"No you weren't"  
"Yes I was"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Will you guys shut up and get dress" Theodore said.

Alvin and Simon both have each other glares as Theodore rolled his eyes at them and began to dress.

"Move out of the way Jeanette I can't see myself in the mirror!"  
"Sorry Brittany"

Jeanette moved out of the way and she put her glasses on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on Brittany let's go it's almost seven thirty we are going to be late" said Eleanor.

"Okay girls let's go" Brittany replied.  
"Bye Miss Miller" the three chipettes yelled running across the house out the door.  
"Bye Girls"

"Come on Alvin we are going to be late to school"  
"Alright hang on Simon"  
"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes come on let's go already"  
"Well it's not my fault you're in love with school"  
"Oh sh-"  
"Just let it go Simon" answered Dave.

Simon took a deep breathe exhaled and the three chipmunks were on their way out the door.

"Bye Dave"  
"Good-Bye boys"

The three chipmunks closed their front door and began to walk down the street.

"Wait for us guys" yelled the three chipettes.

The three chipette crossed the street to catch up to their counterparts and began to walk together.

"Its about time Brittany"  
"Oh shut up Seville"  
"Ugh let's go Jeanette I don't want to here another arugument from these two again" groaned Simon  
Jeanette nodded her head in agreement.

Simon and Jeanette walked faster to be ahead so they wouldn't listen to their siblings bickering.

"Hi Theodore"  
"Hi Eleanor"  
"So what are you going to cook for second period?"  
"Im not sure yet Ellie, and you?"  
"Umm Im not sure either *Giggles*"  
"We should try those cookies we did last time"  
"Hey yeah your right Theo, those were good"  
"Yeah only because you helped me"  
Theodore and Eleanor both blushed at the same time.

"Come on Alvin please"  
"No Brittany Im not doing it again"  
"But you can win twenty five dollars again"  
"No Brittany"  
"Why not Alvin you did it to Jeanette"  
"Well that was because you betted me to or else I wouldn't have done it in the first place"  
"Ugh fine I tried enough already" Brittany mumbled to her self

"So Jeanette who's your chemistry partner?"  
"I'm not sure yet"  
"Oh"  
"Whos yours Simon?"  
"I don't know that's why I was asking you."  
"Simon..."  
"*Laughs*"

They arrived at school and headed for their lockers. Alvin closed his and left.  
Alvin was heading for pe when he saw Jeanette having trouble closing her locker.

"Having trouble Jean"

Jeanette turned around only to see her mistake as everything inside her locker fell down.

"Hello Alvin" Jeanette said in a monotone voice as she began to pick up her things from the floor.

"Do you need help Jeanette?"

Jeanette nodded a shyly yes.

Alvin began to help Jeanette.

"Why is Alvin helping me he never helps me put my things away  
he always drops them hmmm he's up to something I know it" thought Jeanette to her self.

She snapped back into reality. Jeanette reached for a book as Alvin began to reach for the same book  
at the same time and they touched hands.

They looked into each others eyes for about two point five seconds.  
Jeanette quickly moved her hand away and she blushed madly as her heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry" Alvin said

Jeanette just nodded her head.

Alvin handed her the book as she got up she forgot her locker was open and banged her head on it.

"Ow" she said to herself.  
Alvin chuckled.  
"Are you okay"  
"I think so" Jeanette said as she rubbed her head.

The minute bell rang and Jeanette quickly panicked and  
again forgot about her open locker and hit her self in the face with it.

"Ow shit" Alvin thought to himself.  
"Are you okay Jean?" asked Alvin  
"Never better" Jeanette sighed.

Alvin was in the boys locker room to dress and headed outside with his classes to play some basketball.

Meanwhile the shy chipette Jeanette was in her pre cal class with her best friend the chipmunk Simon Seville.

"Jeanette what happen to your face why is it bruised up?"  
"I hit myself"  
"With what"  
"With my locker"  
"Ow"  
"Tell me about it Simon"

Meanwhile back in Physical Education class  
Alvin and his class were on their way to the basketball courts to play basketball.  
As always Alvin would be captian of the team as always his team would always win.

"Come on Alvin pass me the ball"  
"Alvin over here"  
"Shut up!" Alvin thought to himself

Alvin ignored his teammates and shot the ball from the three pointer line  
as everyone was watching the ball fly no one moved and saw the ball fall right into the basket.

"Score!"  
"We won"  
"Yes" Alvin thought to himself.  
"Allright guys good game now go in the locker room to change" said Alvins gym teacher.

As Alvin entered the locker room he began to dress and head out the gym onto the busy hallway as the bell rings.  
He put his earphones on only to take them out in about tw seconds after his brother Simon calls him.

"Alvin wait up"  
"Hey Simon"  
"Alvin I need to ask you something"  
"Yeah sure what's up"  
"How do I uhh make a popular girl like me"  
"A popular girl *Laughs* is that some kind of joke Simon"  
"No" Simon said in a monotone voice.

"Well I would love to help but your just too impossible"  
"Thanks Alvin that is very helpful" Simon replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"Oh shut up let's just go to chemistry I'm sure your girlfriend Jeanette is in there"  
"She is not my girlfriend Alvin"  
"Whatever"

Simon and Alvin entered the room and took their seats.

Alvin sat next to an annoying girl named Ashley which he thinks and hates.

And Simon sits next to a boy named Shane who is a striaght A student just like Simon.

"Okay class take your seats while I take role"

After about a couple minutes the teacher began to talk again.

"Class today we are going to start on a very important project that will calculate your semester grade.  
If you achieve a good grade then you will pass my class if you don't then that's your choice and I don't care"

"Thats harsh" Alvin said to himself

"So I am going to assign you with a partner  
and no you will not get to switch partners or anything once I assign you your partner you will stay seated in that same spot for the next month"

"Aww man"

"That sucks" some students groan.

"So here are the partners I have selected" The teacher said.

"I hope I get Jeanette" Simon thought

"Simon Seville" Said the teacher.  
"You partner up with Shane.

"Okay" Simon said.  
"There goes my wish" He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Alvin wasn't paying much attention and was looking outside the window.

"Aww it's raining that sucks well atleast it's better then sunshine"  
"Jeanette Miller partner up with Alvin Seville"

Jeanette was shocked when she heard she was going to be partnered up with Alvin.

"I guess I'm doing all the work by myself *Sighs*" she thought to herself

Jeanette got up from her desk and headed towards Alvins table.  
She walked in front of him but he was still lost until he saw his window disappear into a slim figure wearing a purple skirt.

"Shouldnt you be in your seat Jeanette"  
"Not if I'm your partner"  
"Partner of what"  
"Well if you were paying attention" Said Jeanette  
"Im your chemistry partner"  
"I thought Simon was your partner"  
"Unfortunately"  
"You really must like him don't you"

Jeanette just looked down and blushed madly.

"So" Alvin said.  
"What are we doing"  
"If you listen they will tell us right now Alvin"  
"oh" Alvin replied

"Okay class you are going to mix chemicals with your partner next week.  
I will give you the tools in class and this project will only be worked in here. You cannot take this stuff home."

Meanwhile Alvin put his head down and fell asleep.

"Alvin Alvin" Jeanette shook him and whispered at him. But he made no response.

"So class we are going to watch a video on how this stuff is used and how you will be graded"  
the teacher said while putting the tape and turning off the lights.

Once the video was over the bell rang and everybody ran out to their next class.

Jeanette was always the last student to leave and saw that Alvin was still asleep.

"Jeanette can you wake Alvin up please" said the chemistry teacher

Jeanette began to shake Alvin.

"Alvin Alvin wake up Alvin"  
"Huh What who got shot did Simon get shot thats great"  
"Alvin!"  
"Ahhh I'm up I'm up" Alvin looked around the room and saw it empty.  
"Where did everybody go was there a field trip that I wasn't informed"  
"No Alvin the bell rang" Jeanette giggled.

"Oh shit it did"  
"Alvin watch your language" The teacher said.  
"Sorry"

Jeanette had already packed her things and began to walk out the door when Alvin called her.

"Jean wait up"  
Jeanette stopped and saw Alvin run towards her.

"Why don't I walk with you since we have the next English class together"  
"Okay" Jeanette replied shyly.

They walked in silence for awhile until Alvin broke it.

"So Jeanette why don't you walk with Simon after this class"  
"Because I'm always the last one to get out of chemisty class"  
"So why doesn't he wait"  
"I don't know" Jeanette replied shyly  
"Wow nice dick move Simon"  
Jeanette just shook her head in response.  
"He is Jean he's suppose to wait for you"  
"Not if he wants to"  
"True I guess. Say what if I walk with you to this class"

Jeanette's whole world stop when Alvin said those words.  
"Alvin Seville the popular guy walking with a nerd like me" she thought to herself.  
She came back to reality only to say

"ummm"  
"You know what I'm walking with you from now on"  
"ummm okay" she replied

The minute bell rang.

"I think we should go inside class"

Jeanette just nodded her head and went inside the classroom of their English class.

They took their seats ad the teacher began to take roll.

"Students I am moving some of you from your seats to a new one"

Most students groan while some said yes.

Jeanette however was reading her book she checked out from the library  
and was lost in it she didn't here her name being called.

"Jeanette"  
"Jeanette"  
"JEANETTE" the whole class screamed.

She jumped and dropped her book and folder.

"Loser" someone yelled.

Jeanette quickly began to pick up her things and got up.

"You will be sitting in between Alvin and Simon seville"  
"Okay" Jeanette responded quietly.

She began to walk towards her new desk  
but forgot her shoe were untied and she tripped  
dropping her things and hearing people laugh at her. Alvin gets up and helps her up.

"Jean are you okay"  
"I think so"

She fixed her glasses and they both began to pick up her things.  
Once they were done she sat down in her new desk and Simon quickly asked her.

"Jeanette are you okay"  
"Im fine Simon"  
" Are your knees scraped or something"  
Jeanette quickly checked checked her knee.  
"No their not"  
"Thats good"

About an hour later the bell rang for lunch and everyone ran out except Alvin Simon and Jeanette.

The three of them headed out the door and headed for the cafetira.

"So are you guys ready for the sleep over tonight?" Asked Alvin.

"What time is it going to be Alvin" Question Jeanette.

"Like around eight or nine"  
"Sounds okay I guess" said Jeanette.  
"What are we going to do at the sleep over Alvin"  
"Well I was thinking on a couple things like a scary movie or something"  
"A-A-A scary mo-mo-movie"  
"Yeah why" Alvin asked.

"Cant we do something else"  
"Well like what Jeanette"  
"I don't know Alvin something other than a scary movie"  
"I'll think about it" said Alvin.

The three of them went inside the cafeteria and saw their siblings eating already.

"Hey guys" Alvin said.  
"There you are Alvin" said Theodore.  
"We thought you guys where not coming to lunch"  
"Sorry Ellie" said Jeanette"  
"Alvin here fell alseep"  
"Hey it was just a snooze. Wheres Britt" asked Alvin  
"I think she's over there" Answered Eleanor.

Brittany was with her popular friends not even remembering her sisters or the chipmunks

"Well I hope in the sleep over she'll come" said Theodore.  
"I hope so too" Simon replied.

It was now sixth period. The last period of the day and Alvin was anxious to leave.

"Only twenty more minutes left" he thought to himself as he put his head down on his desk.

"Alvin Alvin" said a sweet voice.

Alvin stood up and saw where that pretty voice was coming from. And it was Brittany.

"Alvin"  
"Hi Brittany what's up"  
"What time is the sleep over again"  
"At nine why"  
"Oh it because at nine Sonia invited me to her house"  
"So why are you telling me"  
"Well because Sonia is inviting me to get together at her house at nine"  
"Well are you going"  
"We I don't know"  
"What do you mean you don't know"  
"Well I don't know where to go eithe the sleep over or her house"  
"Well just go to her house"  
"Really"  
"Yeah sure go ahead"  
"Who needs you anyways" thought Alvin to himself.  
"Okay" Brittany said as she walked away.

As Brittany left the bell rang.

"Bitch took my sleep..."

As Alvin got up from his seat he headed out the door when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" said the voice.  
Alvin rubbed his head and opened his eyes.

"Jeanette why do I keep bumping Into you" Alvin said.  
"I don't know"  
"Well since I found you want to walk home with me"  
"Ummm okay" Jeanette said.

As Alvin and Jeanette walked down the stairs her shoelaces got untied and she stepps on it and trips.

"Whoa!"

Jeanette was ready to land on the cement when she felt two strong arms grab her waist.  
She opens her eyes and meets Alvins blue ocean eyes.  
She got lost in them as Alvin was lost in her emerald green eyes as both felt sparks as Alvin grabbed her and Jeanette held his waist.  
They both came back to reality as someone was laughing very loudly. Alvin put Jeanette on her feet as she blushed and tied her shoes.  
Alvin picked up her back pack and gave it to her and they began to walk down the stairs.

They stayed in awkward silence for awhile.

"So" Alvin said breaking the silence.  
"Brittany told me she might not go to sleep over"  
"What why" Asked Jeanette.  
"Well turns out that her friend invited her to a "get together" and it starts at the same time as out sleep over"  
"Oh" Jeanette said sort of disappointed.  
"But I hopehe can come" Said Alvin trying to cheer Jeanette up.

As they headed out of the school main exit they couldn't find any of their siblings outside.

"I guess they left us huh" Alvin said.  
"Yeah" Jeanette replied  
"So how's school"  
Jeanette just giggled.

"What I'm just trying to make an conversation Jeanette.  
Maybe that's why I don't talk to you often you make fun of me because I'm not smart it hurts Jeanette it truly does"  
"Stop being so dramatic Alvin"  
"Yeah yeah" Said Alvin.  
"Just cause i'm not smart"  
"Oh shut up Alvin"  
"Jeanette how could you say that your suppose to be the sweet one"  
Jeanette just rolle her eyes and giggled.

Once they reached Jeanettes house they both stopped in front of it.

"Thanks for walking with me Alvin"  
"No problem Jeanette I guess I'll see you the sleep over then"  
"Okay sure thing Alvin"  
"Okay see you later Jeanette"  
"Okay bye Alvin"

Alvin gave her a quick hug and she was stunned. Alvin just laughed.

"Bye Jeanette"

Jeanette just stood there for awhile and thought about what just happend.

"Wow" she said to herself.


	2. Sleep Over Nights

**DAvEy: HEY GUYS WHATS UP IM BACK HERE WITH  
CHAPTER NUMBER 2. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING  
THIS FIC IM HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME TO CONCENTRATE  
WITH THIS FIC IDK WHY. MUST BE WRITERS BLOCK  
ANYWAYS I WAS WONDERING DID YOU GUYS GET YOUR  
2010 NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR  
RESPONSES ON THE REVIEWS. ONE OF MY RESOLUTIONS  
****DID COME THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS ITS ALYSSA HAHA  
YUP HER SHES MY 2010 RESOLUTION. SO ANYWAYS  
I HOPE YOU READ REVIEW AND ENJOYING THIS CHAPTER.  
**

**SEE YOU GUYS LATER...**

**-DAvEy(=**

Sleep Over Night

"Wow" thought Jeanette.

Jeanette Miller was still standing outside after Alvin had given her a hug.

Eleanor was watching Jeanette stand outside by herself.

"Thats weird" she said.

She opened the door and called Jeanette.

"Jeanette...Jeanette"  
"JEANETTE" Eleanor yelled.

Jeanette jumped as she came back to realilty and began to walk inside her house.

"Why were you standing outside by yourself" asked Eleanor.  
"Just getting some umm fresh air"  
"Umm okay"

Jeanette and Eleanor walked inside the house  
as Jeanette put her backpack down. Brittany was coming down the stairs.

"Jeanette where were you after school today"  
"Oh I came out of class late and I walked home with Alvin"  
"Alvin!"  
"Yeah is something wrong with that Britt"  
"No but it's strange that Alvin wants to walk with you"  
"Yeah that's what I said"  
"Hes up to something"  
"Yeah I know Brittany"  
"Are you going to the sleep over Jean"  
"Yeah I am are you"  
"I don't know"  
"Oh" Jeanette said a bit disappointed.

Jeanette went up the stairs and headed to their room.  
Eleanor appeared from the kitchen and saw Brittany standing on the stairs.

"Umm Brittany"

Brittany came back to reality and saw Eleanor staring at her.

"Hi Ellie"

Eleanor went back into then kitchen.

"This people are freaking me out"

Meanwhile at the Sevilles Alvin was headed to his room.  
He opened it and saw Simon reading a book.

"And where were you" Simon said not looking up from his book.  
"I came out late and I ran into Jeanette so I walked her home"  
"You walked Jeanette home" said Simon slamming his book.  
"Yeah why" Alvin said heading out the room. Simon got up and followed his brother.

"Why would you walk with Jeanette"  
"Well one I bumped into her and two we live across the street  
your just afraid that she's going to fall for me and not you"  
"No it's not that" said Simon.  
"So then why are you asking me all these questions what are you her body guard"  
"No im her best friend" Simon said to himself.  
"Then" Alvin said as he opened the refrigerater.  
"Whatever Alvin" Simon said as he walked up back to the room.

Alvin looked in the refrigerater and saw a chocolate chip muffin.

"Must be an good Friday today" he said to himself.

He went to the living room and sat down on his couch and turned in his tv.  
He randomly left it in a randomly channel.  
"Disney Channel! What the fuck"

He quickly changed it to a thousand ways to die Theodore suddenly entered the house.

"Hi Alvin"  
"Hey theo what you up too"  
"Nothing much really I just got back from Eleanors house"  
"Ask her out man"  
"Shut up Alvin"  
"What I'm just trying to help my bro get a girl"  
"Like if you had a girlfriend in a while"  
"Hey man Brittany wanted to break up so it's her fault"  
"Yeah I remember for two weeks straight you use to cry yourself to sleep" Theodore said in a montone voice  
"Yeah it hurts man unlike you who haven't kissed a girl"  
"So?"  
"What do you so theo you already shoulve gotten your first kiss already"  
"Alvin a first kiss is for the girl I'm really going to like not just some random girl"  
"I guess so by the way is Jeanette there"  
"At her house yeah I think so why"  
"No reason just asking"  
"Okay"

They both stayed glued to the tv.

"Awwww Thats gross" they both said as they watched a thousand ways to die.  
"Sucks to be that guy"  
"Yeah I know right"  
"Yeah it does I'm gonna call Jeanette"  
"What for"  
"I don't know maybe to hang out I'm bored"  
"Okay you go do that"  
"Yup"

Alvin got up from his couch grabed his cell phone an dialed the millers house.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Eleanor quickly stopped washing the dishes dried her hands and picked up the phone.

"Hello"  
Alvin reconised the voice of Eleanor.  
"Hi Ellie"  
"Alvin! Brittany isn't here she's at the mall with her friends"  
"Im not looking for Brittany"  
"Your not then why are you calling"  
"Im calling to see if Jeanettes home"  
"Jeanette!"  
"Yeah is she there"  
"Yeah she is let me go get her hold on a sec"  
"Okay"

Alvin sat on his bed looking at the ceiling while Eleanor put the phone down.

Eleanor walked up the stairs to the room and knocked at the door.

"Come in" Said a shy squeaky voice.

Eleanor opened the door and saw Jeanette on her bed reading a book.

She looked up from her book and saw Eleanor.

"Hi Ellie"  
"Umm Jeanette Alvins on the phone"  
"Brittanys not here"  
"Thats why I'm here he wants to talk to you"  
"Me! Why does he want to talk to me"  
"I don't know the phones down stairs"  
"Okay that's strange"  
"I know that's what I said" Eleanor finished.

Jeanette put her book down and walked down with Eleanor and she picked up the phone.

"Hello"  
"Hi Jeanette"  
"Hi Alvin"  
"Jeanette umm what are you doing today"

As soon as Alvin said those words Simon walked in.

"Umm nothing why"  
"Oh well I was wondering if me and you can hang out"  
"Hang out with me"  
"Yeah"

Simon was telling Alvin who he was talking to.

But Alvin told him later. Simon sat down at his bed waiting for Alvin to hang up.

"Umm okay I guess"  
"Okay cool I'll see in about ten minutes"  
"Umm okay see you then Alvin"  
"Okay bye Jeanette"

Simon heard Alvin and his expression goes from happy to very mad and jealous.

"Okay bye Alvin"

Jeanette hung up the phone and Eleanor looked at her with a worried look.

"What did he say Jeanette"  
"Umm he said that if we can hang out"  
"Hang out with you"  
"Ye-yeah"  
"Did you accept"  
"Umm yes"  
"Thats weird why would he want to hang out with you"  
"I don't know"  
"Hes up to something" Both if them said.

"What the hell Alvin"  
"What"  
"Why are you asking Jeanette out"  
"Im not asking her I out I asked her if she wanted to hang out"  
"Did she accept"  
"She said yes"  
"And are you going"  
"Well unlike you I'm going"  
"What do you mean unlike me"  
"Well Simon you would be too afraid to go out with someone"  
"Shut up Alvin"  
"Says the guy who wants to talk to a popular girl, by the way which popular girl are you after"  
"No one that concerns you"  
"Fine don't tell me I gotta go with your girlfriend later" Alvin said running and shutting the door.

Simon just stared at the closed door.

" She's not my girlfriend"

Alvin grabbed his keys and fixed his cap.

"Where are you going Alvin" asked Theodore.  
"Im going out with Jeanette she said yes"  
"Thats cool"  
"I'll see you in a bit Theo"  
"Okay bye Alvin"

Alvin walked out the door and slammed it closed.

"He likes her" said Theodore to himself not letting go his snack or removing his eyes from the television.

Alvin was crossing the street and walking towards Jeanettes house.  
He arrived and knocked on the door. Eleanor opened the door.

"Hi Alvin"  
"Hi Eleanor is Jeanette ready"  
"I think so hold on"  
"Okay"

Eleanor closed the door and called for Jeanette. She came out and opened the door.

"Hi Jeanette"  
"Hi Alvin"  
"Wanna leave now"  
"Umm okay"

Jeanette closed the door and they both walked towards the park.

"Alvin can I umm ask you something"  
"Sure Jeanette"  
"Why do you uhh want to hang out with me" she blushed.  
"Well I really don't know I just had this feeling that I had to hang out with you"  
"Really"  
"*Laughs* yeah"  
Jeanette just looked down blushing.  
"So Jeanette I was thinking in the sleep over we are going to play truth or dare"  
"Umm do we really have to"  
"Yeah why are you afriad to kiss Simon"  
She just blushed more and giggled.  
Alvin just laughed. They walked around the park and Alvin found a table for them to sit down.  
Alvin just stared at her beautiful green emerald eyes.

"Wow I've never seen Jeanette this way before" Alvin said to himself.

"Alvin Alvin! Alvin!"

Alvin snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry Jeanette"  
"You scared me"  
"Sorry Jean"  
"Was he staring at me I kind of like him but Simon is the right guy for me" she said to herself.

"Jeanette what should we do for out sleep over we really haven't planned anything"  
"Well let's see we can watch a movie"  
"Yeah we can watch that scary movie I was telling you about"  
"Umm okay I guess do you guys have food or drinks"  
"Umm I dont think so"  
"We can buy chips a couple of sodas and we can get something to eat"  
"Yeah what should we eat though everything will be closed by ten"  
"How about if we order pizza"  
"Perfect idea Jeanette"  
"Thanks" She blushed and giggled.  
"Lets see what else" suddenly Alvins phone began to ring.  
"Hello"  
"Alvin where are you"  
"At the park with Jeanette why Simon"  
"Dave is saying you have to come home now"  
"Okay fine I'm on my way"  
"Okay Alvin"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

Jeanette looked at him when he hung up.  
"Dave is telling me to go home"  
"Oh okay what time is it anyways"  
"Its six"  
"I guess I have to go too you know to get ready"  
"Yeah come on let's go"

Alvin and Jeanette got up from there table and began to walk.

Since it was still January it was cold. A breeze came by and Jeanette shivered.

"Are you cold Jean"  
"A little" she responded.

Alvin hugged her and the continue to walk.

She blushed and her mind and heart were racing.  
She didn't known what to think or say.

Then Alvin holds her hand. She was mow blushing madly but warm and comfortable.

"Do you feel abit warmer now"  
She silently nodded her head.

As they reached their house Jeanette was hugging Alvin.

From the outside of Alvins room Simon was watching them and jealousy  
came to him and continued to see what he would do to Jeanette.  
Alvin and Jeanette reached her house and they stoppe at the front door.  
Alvin let her go.

"I'll see you later tonight Jean.  
Jeanette just nodded her head.  
"Okay then I'll see you later"  
Alvin hugged Jeanette again an he walked away.

Jeanette went inside her house and has alot in her  
mind she didn't see the broom that was near her couch and she fell.

Eleanor came running and saw Jeanette on the floor.

"Jeanette...be careful"  
"Ow" Jeanette said while rubbing her head.

Alvin opened the door he saw Simon looking out the window.

Simon quickly tried to hide but hit himself on his chin.

"What a fail" Thought Alvin to himself.

He closed the door and saw Dave and Theodore glued to the tv.  
He slammed the door but they didn't move he slammed his keys they still didn't move.  
Sighing he went in the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug and slammed it on the ground.

As it broke Alvin checked to see if they were coming. They were still glued to the tv.

"Fuck" Alvin sighed.

He got a broom and swepted the broken mug. He went up to the tv and unplugged it.

"Hey!" yelled Theodore and Dave.  
"Im home"  
"Thats nice now plug it back" said Theodore.  
"Dave didn't you call me to come home"  
"Yeah I did because I brought you chips and drinks for your sleep over"  
"Oh okay thanks Dave"  
"Oh and Alvin I'm going out with a friend today so I don't want a mess in here when I get back okay"  
"Okay Dave so who's your friend"  
"Alvin"  
"Im just asking" Alvin said as he walked up to his room and saw Simon opening the door.

"Nice spying on me nerd"  
"I wasn't spying on you Alvin"  
"Then why were you looking out the window"  
"I was only looking out the window to see how much faster the sun sets in winter than in summer"  
"Uh-huh sure Simon, dude I'm not going to steal your girl man just chill she was just cold so i was keeping her warm"  
"By hugging and holding her hand"  
"Well duh"  
"Couldnt you just lend her your sweater"  
"Hugging works better"  
"Im sure it does"  
"Okay listen so I'm going to take a shower before the chipettes come I'll see you in a while"  
"Yeah get out of here Alvin"  
Alvin rolled his eyes and went inside the bathroom.

As Alvin left Simon quickly locked the door and called Jeanettes house again.

*Ring ring ring*

Jeanette grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello"  
"Hi Jeanette"  
"Hi Alvin"  
"Nice try but no"  
"Oh Simon I'm sorry I wasn't pa-"  
"Paying attention yes I know" Simon finished for her.  
"So what's up Simon"  
"Oh all I was going to ask is what time are you girls coming over"  
"Umm I think either eight or nine"  
"Oh okay then I'll see you later"  
"Oh okay Simon bye"  
"Bye"  
They both hung up.

Simon was sort of upset that Jeanette called him Alvin but he shook it off.

Alvin got out of the shower thirty minutes later and then Simon showered then Theodore.

"Okay fellas i'm going out" said Dave.  
"So I'll see you guys in awhile"  
"Okay Dave bye Dave" the three chipmunks said.  
"Oh and Alvin no "funny stuff" okay"  
"Aww okay Dave"  
"Alvin"  
"I won't do it Dave I swear"  
"Okay then I'll see you guys later" said Dave closing the door.  
"Bet you ten bucks he's going out with Claire" Alvin said.  
"Just leave Dave alone Alvin" Simon said as he went to sit on the couch next to Theodore.  
"That guy needs to pick up his girl not the girl picking him up" Alvin said as he headed with his brothers to watch tv.

A couple minute later Jeanette and Eleanor were crossing the street to the chipmunks house and knocked.

Alvin quickly opened the door.

"Hello there may I help you"  
"*Sighs* Just let us in Alvin"  
"Growchy are we"  
"I'll show you growchy!"  
"Okay okay I was just playing jeez"

Alvin let them in and he close the door behind them.

"Hi Theodore hi Simon" said Eleanor giving each of them a hug"

"Hi Simon and Theodore" Jeanette shyly waved her hand to them.

Alvin thought of something he ran and grabbed Jeanette and picked her up.

"*Screams*  
"HI JEANETTE HI JEANETTE HI JEANETTE"  
"Alvin put me down" Jeanette said laughing.  
He put her down and they laughed. Simon Theodore and Eleanor just looked at them weird.

"What" Alvin said.  
Jeanette just had her head down giggling and blushing at the same time.

"Whatever let's just go upstairs"  
"Thinking dirty Simon"  
"AAALLLVVVIIINNN" 


	3. Midnight Games

**DAvEy: Hey guys whats up im very sorry  
about the late update ive been very busy  
at skool and on some other things that  
have happened. Anyways not very much to say  
just that this chapter is very short but i promise  
that next chapter will be longer. So read review  
and enjoy.**

**I do not own AATC/BATC **

**-DAvEy **

Midnight Games

"What it's just a thought"  
"Your gross Alvin" Said Eleanor.

The chipmunks and chipettes were standing around the living room.

Jeanette was still giggling at what Alvin had done to her.

"Jeanette!" yelled Eleanor

Jeanette quickly stopped giggling and put her hands on her mouth.  
The chipmunk and chipettes headed up to the chipmunks room with a movie chips sodas plates and cups.

"So what are we going to eat" asked Alvin.  
"Well did you buy something for us to eat" replied Simon.  
"Well no"  
"Well too bad"  
"I'm gonna order pizza what type of pizza do you guys want"  
"I want it with pepporoni and mushrooms and pineapple and-"  
"Whoa hang on Theodore let me get the phone first and call them then tell me what type of pizza you want"  
"Oh okay Alvin"

Alvin went downstairs and picked up the phone and called the pizza place.

"Hello yeah can I have four pepporni pizzas and four of mixed sort of pizza with everything...yeah I guess...okay thanks man okay later"

Alvin went back up the room and everyone looked at him.

"The pizzas will arrive in about an hour because they are going to do the special one for Theo"  
"Aww you got me a special one Alvin thanks"  
"Anything for my little bro"  
"So let's play a game while we wait for the pizza"  
"What game" Eleanor said.  
"I don't know how about spin the bottle mixed with truth or dare"  
"Umm I don't know"  
"Aww come on Jean" Alvin said.  
"Thats it I'm out" Said Simon  
"Aww why Simon" Theodore said.  
"Yeah Simon even Theo is playing" Said Eleanor.  
"No I'm out"  
"*Groans* fine let's play another game"  
"Which one Alvin" Jeanette asked.  
"I don't know"  
"By the way where's Brittany"asked Simon  
"I think she's at her friends house" Replied Jeanette.  
"I got it" yelled Alvin.  
"What is it dear brother of mine"  
"How about if we prank call Brittany"  
"Thats kind of mean Alvin isn't it" Jeanette said.  
"Aww come on Jean it'll be funny"  
"I have to agree with Jeanette on this one Alvin" Simon said.  
"Eh whatever"

Alvin picked up his phone and dialed star sixty-seven and Brittanys number.

Meanwhile at Sonias hose Brittany and her friends were laughing when they heard Brittanys cell phone ring.

"Who is it" asked her Stephanie.  
"I don't know it's private caller"  
"Turn down the music Sonia"

Brittany answered the phone.

"Hello"  
Alvin heard and he quickly changed his voice.  
"Hello may I speak to Brittany Miller"  
"Yeah this is me who is this"  
"Im sorry I can't tell you who i am"

Then Alvin put gun shot noises.  
"Oh shit run" Alvin yelled.  
"Umm hello" Brittany said.  
"Miss Miller I wanted to talk to you so I can go hide out at you house  
I need sex sweetie and your so hot I just wanna tap your sweet ass"  
"Excuse me!"  
"Please miss Miller I don't have much time left I need you...in every hole"  
"LISTEN HEAR YOU FUCKEN PERV"  
Alvin was laughing hard even Jeanette couldn't help  
his immaturaty and laughed and shook her head.

Theo was just stunned at the things Alvin was saying  
while Eleanor looked disgusted at the things he said.

"WHO IS THIS BEFORE I FIND OUT AND STABB YOU"  
"Miss Miller I can't tell you anything about my self but please let me have you in every way"  
"Ewww STOP IT YOU FUCKEN PERV"  
"Your a virgin right"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP"  
Alvin couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh. Brittany reconised that laugh.  
"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!"

Alvin hung up while Brittany yelled at him.

"Oh my God *Laughs hard* that was so hilarious"  
Simon couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Says the immature munk"  
"Oh shut up Simon that was funny"  
Jeanette began to giggle.  
"Your gonna get it now Alvin when Brittany gets home" said Jeanette.  
"Jeanettes right" said Eleanor.  
"Nah I'll be fine"

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Pizza I'll get it" yelled theo.  
"Someones hungry" Alvin said.

Everyone laughed and Alvin ran downstairs to pay for the pizza.  
He payed the pizza delievery guy and him and Theodore went back upstairs with the pizza.

"Alright lets watch a movie now that the pizza is here"  
"Which one Alvin" Eleanor said.  
"Oh no not a scary one" Jeanette thought to herself.  
"Do you guys want to watch a scary movie or a funny movie"  
"What scary movie do you have Alvin" asked Eleanor  
"Well I have a bunch take a look" Alvin said as he open his shelf full of movies.

Everyone agreed to see a scary movie except Simon and Jeanette.

"Come on Jeanette it'll be fun trust me" said Eleanor.  
"Yeah come on Jean" replied Theodore.  
"*Sighs* fine I'll watch it with you guys" Jeanette sighed in defeat.  
"I'll be back guys I'm going to use the restroom" Simon said.  
"Okay hurry back Simon" Yelled Eleanor.  
"okay let's start this movie" Alvin optimistcally said.  
"How do I get myself into this" Jeanette said to herself.

Alvin pressed play as he turned off the lights. Jeanette quickly squeaked a little and Alvin chuckled.

Jeanette turned around to see who chuckled and quickly blushed when he saw it was Alvin.  
As the movie began Jeanette looked scared and Simon had not returned from the restroom.

"Oh Simon where are you" Jeanette thought.

Alvin had seen her the way he looked on easy. He quietly got out if his bed and tapped her shoulder.

"Jean-"  
"*Screams*"

Everyone heard Jeanettes screams and turned to look at her.

"Sorry" She said.

Alvin laughed to himself and began to speak.

"Jean wanna go on my bed with me"

Jeanette didn't know what to say she was in the mixture of shocked and pleased that Alvin had asked her that.

"Umm I don't know I-"  
"Come one" Alvin said as he dragged her on the bed. Jeanette gave up and went on the bed with Alvin.

They both went under the covers and begin to watch the movie.  
Meanwhile Simon came back and saw Jeanette on the bed with Alvin. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What is she doing with Alvin on his bed" Simon said to himself angryly  
"I hope Simon doesn't get mad" Jeanette said to herself.

As the movie went on to the scary parts Jeanette was getting scared and wanted to look away.

She turned around to see Simon fast asleep.

She smiled and went back to watch the tv. The movie kept becoming scarier.  
Eleanor was blushing and holding Theodore's hand.

Jeanette didn't know what to do since the lights were off. Alvin noticed Jeanette was looking a bit scared.

"I hope she won't feel awkward if I do this" Alvin thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Jeanette.  
She squeaked a little but quickly saw Alvin hug her.

She felt comfortable and she scooted closer to him.

She was blushing so red she thought anyone could see it even in the dark room.  
Scarier and scarier the movie turned out to be Jeanette was now really scared even hugging Alvin wouldn't work anymore. Alvin couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Pull yourself together Alvin she likes Simon man too bad" Alvin kept repeating that in his head.

"Oh my Alvin knows just how to hold me I think I'm falling for Alvin he's so handsome and amazing nothing that I ever felt before not even for Simon" Jeanette said to herself.

Alvin and Jeanette were going to pull the covers when they both touched hands. They slowly closed their hands together and slowly lean. They continue to lean. Alvin and Jeanette closed their eyes and continue to lean they were two inches apart and they felt there breathes right next to each other. Jeanette was blushing madly not knowing what to do. Until...

"The movie is over guys" Theodore said.

Alvin and Jeanette quickly went back and they turned opposite directions.

"I can't believe it was about to happen" Alvin and Jeanette both said to themselfs.  
They got off the bed and turned on the lights Simon woke up.

"Huh oh hey guys" Simon said rubbing his eyes. "Is the movie over yet"  
"Yeah Simon the movie just ended" Alvin replied.  
"So what do you guys want to do next" asked Theodore.  
"How about if we play spin the bottle" suggested Alvin.  
"What time is it" asked Eleanor.  
"Its eleven thirty" replied Simon.  
"Come on guys let's just play" Alvin kept suggesting.  
"Fine let's play so this munk and shut up" Eleanor said.  
"Umm I don't know" Said Jeanette.  
"Come on Jeanette it'll be fun. Alvin said giving her a smile.  
"His smile is so convincing" Jeanette said to herself"  
"*Sighs* Fine let's play" Jeanette sighed in defeat.

Alvin went downstairs and grabbed a plastic soda bottle and went back upstairs.

"Okay you guys ready" Alvin said as everyone stood in a circle.

He spined the bottle and it landed on Simon.

"Truth or dare Simon" Alvin said.  
"Truth" Simon said with a smirk.  
"Have you kissed a girl before"  
Simons heart quickly sank thy Alvin still found a way to embarass him.  
"No" Simon said sadly.  
Simon took the bottle from Alvin and spined it. The bottle landed on Eleanor.  
"Truth or dare Eleanor"  
"Umm I'll take truth"  
"Lets see" thought Simon "Do you have a crush on somebody"  
"Umm not really" replied Eleanor.  
"Okay" Simon said handing her the bottle. Eleanor spin it and landed on Theodore.

"Truth or dare Theo"  
"Ummm dare no truth no dare" Theodore said.  
"Okay let's see I dare you to stuff twenty Twinkies in your mouth without choking"  
"I'll do it" said Theodore.

He went downstairs opened his refrigerator and grabbed twenty twinkies and returned to the room.

Everyone waited for him and he sat down with the twenty Twinkies around him.

"Ready,go" said Alvin.

Theodore began to open the wrapper and began to eat one before he finished it he stuffed the second one  
then the third then the fourth until he reached twenty twinkies.

Everyone was cheering him on to eat them all. Eleanor looked at Theodore weird as he began to look pale.

"Theodore what's wro-"  
Before Eleanor could finish her sentence Theodore puked all over.

"Ewww"

Everyone got up and brought mops and napkins and a bucket. Eleanor had to dress to her pjs and left her clothers in the chipmunks washer so it could get clean and ready for the next morning. Once the mess was cleaned up they continue to sit in there circle.

"Theo buddy you feel better now" Alvin asked.  
"I do Alvin thanks" he replied.  
"Okay no more food stuffing dares I don't want to clean up my own or someone elses vomit" everyone agreed.

After Theodore felt better he spun the bottle and it landed on Alvin.

"Truth or dare Alvin"  
"Dare"  
Theodore tried to think of a good dare until popped in his head and he remember Alvin going out with Jeanette.  
"I dare you to kiss Jeanette"

Everyone gasp and Alvin smiled.  
"Okay"

He sat down next to Jeanette and they began to lean slowly. Jeanette blushed madly red and continue to lean. Slowly they both almost reached each others lips. Simon couldn't believe his eyes that Jeanette didn't refuse to kiss him. They continue to lean as they were only to inches away until... 


	4. Just You And Me

**DAvEy: Hey guys FINALLY i update this story the long waited chapter.  
** **i really dont know why people loved this story so much but here it is  
guys a brand new chapter of My Perfect Nerd. Thank you guys for  
****all the patience you guys had for waiting for this chapter i finally  
was able to finish it. i couldnt have done it without all your reviews  
****for this story. Thank you. (: anyways enough of my Thanks you and  
you guys already know**

**Read Review And Enjoy**

**DAvEy- **

"Alvin are you guys still awake? " said Dave. Alvin and Jeanette quickly pulled away as Dave opened the door.

"Oh you guys are still awake thirty more minutes and it's off to bed"  
"Awww" they all groaned.

Alvin and Jeanette were quiet and didn't talk to each other.

"Okay what should we do now guys?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin came back to reality.

"I'm not sure Dave is here I don't think he wants noise"

"Since when are you so nice Alvin" Simon said.

"Shut up" Alvin replied.

"Well *yawn* I think we should go to sleep" Theodore said.

"*Yawn* Theodore's right we should go to sleep" Eleanor said as well.

"So is Brittany not coming then?" Simon asked.

"I don't think so" Eleanor replied.

"Well let's head off to bed" Theodore said.

"Yeah im gonna go sleep I'll be in my room if you guys need me"  
Simon said as he began to walk to his room.

"Well Eleanor can go with you Theodore"

"*blushes* Y-You really think that's a good idea a-Alvin" Asked Theodore.

"Sure little bro why not"

"O-Okay if you say so Alvin. C-Come on Ellie let's g-go to my room"

Theodore walked off Alvins room with Eleanor behind him.

"Sooooooooo...Umm would you like to sleep in my bed Jeannie"

Jeanette just looked down.

"J-Jeanette are you okay hello" Alvin waved.

She looked up slowly at him.

"I-I'm sorry Alvin what did you say"

Jeanette said as her blush still appeared on her cheeks.

"I said if you want to sleep in my bed"

"B-But where will you sleep"

"On the floor or the couch I don't mind"

"A-Are you sure"

"Positive Jeanette"

"Uh-umm"

"I'll umm head down stairs to the living room Jeanette I'll see you in the morning"  
Alvin walked out of his room and closed the door.

He headed downstairs thinking about what was about to happen.

Alvin sat on his couch thinking over and over and over.  
Until he realized he had no covers for him to sleep on the couch.  
He got up and walked slowly back upstairs to his room. He opened the door...

"AAAALLLVVVVVIIIIINNN"

"Im sorry I'm sorry"

Alvin slammed the door shut as he began to breath heavily.

"I-is it safe to come in now"

"Yes Alvin NOW it's safe to come in"

Alvin walked in the room and saw Jeanette standing next to his bed with her arms crossed.

"Hey..I uh forgot to umm get a pillow and cover for the night he he silly me right"

"You also forgot to knock" Jeanette murmured under her breath"

"*laughs nervously* that too"

Alvin grabbed his pillow and covers.

"I'll be going now Jeannie" Alvin slowly began to walk towards the door.

"Oh umm by the way Jeanette have I ever told you that you have a nice body"

"*gasp* Alvin get out!"

"Alright alright don't hurt me"

Alvin ran out of the room and closed the door.

"*sighs* Men..."

Alvin walked down the stairs to the couch and began to cover himself. What a night. He smiled to himself.

Meanwhile Jeanette laid on Alvins bed.

"*Sighs* Alvin Seville"

She smelled his pillow.

"*Sniffs* *sighs* just like him"

Jeanette snuggled the pillow and her eyes slowly began to close and become heavy.

"*slowly closes eyes* Alvin..."

"*Sighs* *yawns*"

The next morning the sun rays hit Simons face.  
He looked up at his clock. Eight fifteen.  
Simon put his glasses on and began to read a book he left on his desk the night before.  
When he remembered.

"*gasps* The chipettes"

He threw his covers on the floor and ran out of his room.  
He slowly opened Theodores room and saw him and Eleanor sleeping peacefully together.  
He closed it shut and went into Alvins room.  
He slowly opened it and saw Jeanette sleeping peacefully  
holding Alvins letter "A" pillow tightly around her.  
He closed the door slowly.

"*whispers Boo"

"*gasp*...Alvin*"

"*laughs* why the face Simon"

"Shut the-"

"Boys"

"*Gasp*"

"Hey t-there Dave how's the morning so far good okay I'll be going now"

"Alvin.."

"What"

"Come here Alvin"

"*Sighs* fine"

"Alright listen to me you two I have something to tell you guys.  
I'm going off to a meeting right now and I want you guys to be in charge of the house"

"Sure thing Dave" Both chipmunks said.

"Alright if you guys decide to leave the house close all the windows and lock the door"

"Yes Dave"

"Alright and no fooling around and getting into trouble got it"

"Yes Dave"

"Alright I'll be going now boys behave Alvin"

"Why always me"

"Alvin.."

"Okay okay"

With that Dave left the house.

"Well what shall we do"

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away in my room I'll be right back Simon"

Alvin grabbed his pillow and covers and headed to his room.

He slowly opened it and saw Jeanette hugging his pillow.  
He slowly closed the door and saw her moving slowly.  
She opened her eyes and saw Alvin putting his pillow and covers back to where they were.

"A-Alvin?"

"Hey Jeanette I'm sorry did I wake you"

"No you didn't"

"Oh okay. Umm Jeanette?"

"Yeah"?"

"I'm uhh sorry about last night I didn't mean to walk in like that"

Jeanette quickly blushed at the thought of Alvin looking at her only wearing her bra and panties.

"*Blushes* I-Its okay Alvin it was an accident"

Alvin stared at Jeanette for a while.

"*thinks Jeanette without her glasses she still looks so...so..amazing*"

"A-Alvin...Alvin"

"Huh o-oh sorry Jeanette I kinda lost myself there for a second"

"Uh-huh" she said while blushing.

"D-do you uh wanna go downstairs yet?"

"Uh-huh in a little while let me just put my glasses on"

She leaned over to the desk next to her only to find her glasses missing.

"Hey where did my glasses go?"

"You lost them" Alvin asked.

"No I left them here last night"

"I'll help you find them Jeanette"

Alvin began to look under the bed and found them.

"*Thinks even her glasses are cute*"

"Hey Jeanette I fou-"

As Alvin found her glasses and went up towards the bed Jeanette was looking down at him.

His head went up and they stare into each others eyes.

"I-I uh found them"

Jeanette quickly looked away.

"T-Thank you Alvin"

Alvin slowly opened her glasses lifted her chin and put her glasses on.

She blushed and looked at him.

"I'll wait for you downstairs"

He got up gave her a smile and walked out the room.

Jeanette blushed and leaned back on the bed.

"Wow *sighs*"

Jeanette grabbed his "A" pillow and hugged it tightly.

"*Sighs*"

Meanwhile Alvin was on the couch watching tv. Which he wasn't even paying attention to.

"*Jeanette*"

He thought about Jeanette the way they almost kissed.  
No that can't be right. She's amazing adorable and just too smart for him.  
She couldn't like someone like him.

"Alvin..Alvin hello Alvin"

"Hmm oh hey Si"

"Whats wrong you seem spaced out"

"No I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure

"Alright if you say so"

"Soooo...what are we doing today"  
"

Everyones asleep Alvin"

"Yeah your right"

"Hey guys"

"Theo my man"

Alvin jumped out of the couch and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Whats for breakfast"

"Umm cereal?"

"Aww come on buddy make us something good"

"How about I make you guys some pancakes"

"Perfect with some orange juice"

"Yes Alvin with orange juice"

"*whispers yes*"

Theodore and Eleanor walked into the kitchen  
as Alvin and Simon went back to they're conversation.

"Hey Alvin where's Jeanette"

"Sleeping genius"

"*sighs* I know that"

"Then why do you ask"

"Well I-*sighs* there's no use arguing with you"

Simon said as he rolled his eyes.

Jeanette slowly walked down the stairs just in time for Alvin to see her.

"Speaking of brains and beauty"

Jeanette blushed at Alvins comment.

"H-hi guys"

"Hi Jeanette how was your sleep"

"I-it was good Simon and yours"

"A perfect nights rest"

Jeanette looked down and blushed.

"Guys foods ready" Theodore shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright" Alvin said as he got up and was the first one in his seat of the kitchen table.

As soon as Theodore and Eleanor finished serving everyone  
they both went to sit down on the kitchen table.

Everyone was on a conversation except for Alvin and Jeanette.

They were quiet. Every chance Alvin got he stared at Jeanette.

"Her green eyes are so clear so bright"

Jeanette looked up and caught Alvin looking at her.

"*thinks Why is Alvin looking at me does he like me? No he can't not me*"

As soon everyone was done eating they headed to the living room to watch tv.

"So what should we do today guys"

Everyone stood quiet thinking of what to say.

"How about the mall" Theodore suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Eleanor replied.

"Alright guys lets go to the mall"

"Lets get ready first Alvin"

"*Laughs nervously* yeah that"

Simon headed toward the bathroom to first take a shower  
while Eleanor and Theodore watched tv.

Jeanette was sitting across from them while Alvin was in his room.

Simon got out the shower fully dressed.

"Alright who's next"

"Jeanette is" Theodore and Eleanor replied.

"O-Okay"

Jeanette walked towards Alvins room and she heard music.

She leaned on the door to listen.

"*I'm a Barbie girl in the barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic  
you can brush my hair undress me everywhere Imagination life is your creation*"

Jeanette giggled as the song played. She waited for a while and another song began to play.  
She opened the door and saw Alvin in his closet.  
It seemed he was looking for something.  
She slowly closed the door. And was standing behind Alvin.  
Before she could say anything Alvin got up quickly and dropped him and Jeanette on the floor.

Alvin was on top of Jeanette. They stared into each others eyes.  
The world around them was fading.  
Alvin and Jeanette lost themselfs in each others eyes.

"*When I see the stars above me shining they're light down on my face*"

Alvin and Jeanette slowly leaned. Never losing they're eye contact.  
Slowly and slowly they were getting closer.

"*I feel you now I know what I'm missing*"


End file.
